


it's nice having somebody by my side

by catnurse



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, are they dating? is it just crushes? who knows its guys being dudes, pre cross-z, sento might be a little ooc but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnurse/pseuds/catnurse
Summary: "What do you think you'redoing!?" Sento screams in a whisper, seemingly not wanting to make too much noise, despite making a lot when he tackled his friend to the ground. "I work for thegovernment,idiot. That could have been top secret research!"Stunned, Ryuuga takes a minute to respond. "...But it's not. Is that a journal entry?"





	it's nice having somebody by my side

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired

It's 5 A.M. in the morning, and the first thing Ryuuga notices is that Sento isn't fast asleep on the bed, but typing away on his computer.

Sento has always had a problem with sleep, as Ryuuga learned from Misora, especially when the Smash were particularly unforgiving, which is exactly what's happening right now -- the scientist has had to transform into Build more times than either of them can count. The constant threat of battle loomed over their heads like storm clouds, coming with many bottles to purify, many reports to fill, and many hours spent sleeping because of exhaustion, or the exact opposite, in Sento's case.

Ryuuga sat up on the bed with the sheets falling off his chest, swirling around his legs near the bottom. Despite how much he had to kick to break free, Sento remained undisturbed, totally immersed in whatever he was filling out on his computer. Ryuuga was constantly baffled by no matter what the other was typing out -- having given bad grades with both math and science for a good reason, the endless stream of physics and equations made him dizzy. But Sento, again, is the opposite. His passions are those exact subjects, always talking about them with a smile no matter who was listening. Describing the various laws and rules, his hands making various motions, his hair somehow getting messy in the process.

It was, admittedly, very cute. But Ryuuga would never tell anybody that.

Silently, he looked on as Sento's fingers darted from key to key, his eyes flickering across the screen. He occasionally broke into a smile, caused by what Ryuuga assumes to be a successful attempt at solving something. He slowly pads over to the other, not wanting to disturb his trance, but also wanting to scold him for waking up so early for work, or maybe even not sleeping at all. 

Little mutters come from Sento's lips, being spoken as combinations of characters come up on the screen. He's reading out loud what he's writing, and strangely, it doesn't sound too much like numbers. A little louder, this time, the hero speaks again. "He's very brave, and..." is all is heard, before the sentence trails off into more quiet words.

Hearing this, Ryuuga abruptly stops in his tracks. Whatever he was thinking Sento was doing before went up the stairs, out the fridge, and out the café doors -- the tone of his voice was almost _dreamy,_ like a teenage girl writing in her diary after talking to her crush. His steps pick up again, his hand is reaching towards the other, and before he knows it, he's running his hands through Sento's already slightly tousled hair.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Ryuuga asks, his voice gravelly from sleep, and his hand still laced in Sento's hair. "It's 5 in the morning, you know. What's so important to be losing sleep over? We have stuff to do tomorrow."

As if Ryuuga was burning hot, Sento jumped away from his touch, hiding the tab he was just entranced in. He coughs, smoothing his hair out with a huff. "I just remembered something I had to do. Why are you awake, huh?" He gestures to the bed with a nod. "You were just sleeping like a log. What woke you up?"

Now that Sento mentions it, Ryuuga can't remember why he woke up so suddenly. He can't recall any dreams or loud noises. A voice in the back of his mind tells him he could sense Sento's restlessness, but he pushes it back farther. 

"Don't try to change the subject," Ryuuga mutters, walking around to the back of Sento's chair, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning over him. Pretending he didn't just watch him do everything he was previously doing, he lets out a sigh of confusion. "There's nothing here."

He can feel Sento's breath pick up, mouth opening to try and say a quick lie. "I was just wrapping up. See, you have nothing to worry about." The chair swivels so that the two men face each other, their faces close. "Get back to bed." 

Ryuuga stares at Sento for a while, taking in his features. His wide eyes and the dark bags under them, his mouth open as if he's about to speak.

Then Ryuuga takes the back of his chair and pushes it to the centre of the room, quickly replacing the space and taking the mouse, despite Sento's desperate objections. 

As fast as humanly possible, Ryuuga moves the cursor towards the hidden tab and clicks, opening a wall of text.

_XX/XX/XXXX_

_4:08 A.M._

_The Smash were particularly active today. We obtained a new bottle which we decided that it would be best to purify it tomorrow. Both me and Banjou are very tired, and he is currently fast asleep in the bed near me. He keeps on fighting with me without being able to transform, which is extremely reckless, but... he is also very brave, and strong. He's determined. It's nice having somebody by my side, for once. I hope_

Theres more, but that's all Ryuuga gets to read before a very angry Sento stops rolling and starts running at him at an alarming speed. He's jumped on in seconds, the mouse flying out of his hands and falling to the floor, just like him. 

"What do you think you're _doing!?_ " Sento screams in a whisper, seemingly not wanting to make too much noise, despite making a lot when he tackled his friend to the ground. "I work for the _government,_ idiot. That could have been top secret research!"

Stunned, Ryuuga takes a minute to respond. "...But it's not. Is that a journal entry?"

"Maybe it is! That's none of your business!" He's never seen Sento this flustered before, not even in the heat of battle, where he barely breaks a sweat. His hair is messy again, his face is flushed and his eyes keep darting from his computer to Ryuuga and back again. He sighs, long and loud, standing up on shaky legs and not bothering to help the other up. "Again, go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute." He doesn't look Ryuuga in the eye.

Slowly getting up, Ryuuga is quiet for once in his life. As he tries to comprehend what just happened, he walks over to the bed and flops onto it, facing away from the scientist and his workspace. He begins to hear the blips and beeps of the computer turning off, before slow footsteps approach and the bed sinks with Sento's weight. 

They both lay there in silence. They both know the other is awake; Ryuuga can hear Sento's breathing, steady but not quite slow. His hand is tapping against the mattress, itching to go back to his computer. 

Acting on impulse again, Ryuuga turns around and throws his arm over Sento, causing him to jump. The other slowly eases into it, though -- the presence is comforting. With battle starting to pick up, the two spend more hours fighting together (or each other) than they do just enjoying each others company. Ryuuga has to admit that he misses it, and he can tell Sento does too, with the way he calms down with Ryuuga's touch. 

"I like fighting with you, too, y'know," He whispers into Sento's ear, voice thick with sleepiness. "You're a hero, so people depend on you, including me. Get the rest you need." 

He ends his small speech with a yawn, and nobody needs to say anything more.


End file.
